Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised (Map Game)
Shattered Stars and Stripes Revised '''is the Sequel to Shattered Stars and Stripes (Map Game). This game details the chaos within the former US following a collapse of the USA. Now many states looks to establish dominance, while the US Military secures a small area of DC from the seceding states. Pick your State and prepare for Chaos. It is up to ''you'' to decide who shall rise, and who shall fall. Background 2021 - China’s economy overheats with GDP growth plummeting into the negatives, with the value of the RMB plummeting. This has a ripple effect, which cascades into throwing the world into another major recession. Unemployment reaches 15% within the United States and is coupled with skyrocketing prices upon many goods. Rising dissent occurs in the US, with several riots occurring and clashes between varied groups. 2022 - A revoultion is staged against the Russian Plutocracy 2023 - Central Mexico is devastated by a massive magnitude 9.1 earthquake, which levels several cities including Mexico City. This leviathan of a disaster, combined with the already destabilizing effects of the current economic crisis, results in Mexico becoming a failed state with cartels and rogue factions of the former Government battling it out over territory. This prompts millions of Mexican nationals to flee northwards into the United States. This major migration only exacerbates the internal situation of the United States, with the already overburdened Federal government proving inept in handling this new calamity and dealing with the continuing economic problems. Efforts to provide relief to these refugees is met with outrage among many in the American public, who are just barely getting by themselves. When the Cartels begin to use the increasing lack of clear law and order within the Southwest to expand their operations (Thus bringing increased violence and drug problems), the Militia movement truly begins to explode in terms of members. Several bloody clashes occur along the border and within cities between fed up citizens and militia groups against the Cartels and the Mexican refugee 2024 - The Texas Governor goes against the Feds to use the National Guard to try to use restore order and force out the refugees, prompting the Feds to remove him by force. This leads to a renewed debate about States's Rights, while a small leftist movement arises in Liberal areas in response to the growth of the Militia movement. This group fights several battles with law enforcement, and manage to take a few cities while the Militias manage to start restoring order in the rural areas. Meanwhile, the conspiracy that establishes the US remnant in D.C. begins. 2025 - The US President is assassinated, proving to be the final straw for the United States. The US government is overthrown, the states begin to succede, starting the Second American Civil War….. Rules #Have Fun #Be Plausible and Logical #Mod word is law until proven otherwise #Algorithms can only be overturned by a non-participant mods #Disregarding an Algorithm will result in a ban #If a nation rejects your offer of Union, you need to wait 10 turns before attempting to peacefully absorb that state #'''This is a map game about a chaotic America, abuse of peaceful expansion will result in a punishment. #In the event that one nation unites the former US or a peace treaty is signed, the game ends #Keep things sane tech wise, no clones in 2030 #You MUST attempt your own algos, barring the Result section. Even if you have no idea, you need to do the ground work otherwise your war may be delayed or even ignored. Map Rules #No editing the map with out permission form either a mod or the map maker. #Every nation should get it's own color #Unlike last game, Vassals will be a slightly different color than your main nation. (IE: if your nation is blue, all of your vassals will be light blue.) #Maps should be made every 5 years. #The maps should be named "SSSR(number of map)-Year" #Players may change their colors ONCE, and only if their new color is approved by a mod/ map maker. Mod Rules #Mods will be chosen by a vote from the player #Head mod may veto someones mod-candiacy #Mods who are inactive for 10 turns are removed from there postion #Only neutral mods can mod requests. ##Mods may use a RNG to make a decision, or they may make their own. It is the mods discretion. #Mods may not mod there own requests UNLESS there is no other mods active. ##Non-mods may contest this if they have a valid reason and be willing to provide sources to back up any sort of claim. #Mods may make events that either help or hurt a nation. They can not make positive events for their own nation under normal circumstances. ##Mods (and only mods) can grant "Popular revolt" or "Major enemy" bonus. These both give a substantial boost in the algorithm. #Mods can be removed by the head mod or a vote of players #Mods who are being impeached do not get a vote #Head mod can only be Downgraded to a normal mod if the need presents it self. Mods *Head Mod, Map Maker, and Algo Guy: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ *''Tech (talk) No one voted so you are a mod.'' MOD ELECTIONS ON THE TALK PAGE. Nations North East *Massachusetts: RexImperio (talk) 17:10, December 11, 2014 (UTC) *Rhode Island: *Maine:Pittsburgh45 *Vermont: *Connecticut: *'New York: I am on the edge... The EdgeofNight ╚╩o.o╩╝ ' *'New Jersey': Mid-Atlantic *'Pennsylvania': Scarlet Outlaw *'US Remnant': Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 23:51, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Maryland: *Delaware: Great Lakes *'Ohio': Upvoteanthology (Talk | Sandbox) *Michigan: Spartian300 *Indiana: *Wisconsin: *Illnois: Nlen Middle South *'North Carolina': Saturn (Talk/Blog) 03:41, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *South Carolina: *'Virginia' *Tennessee Deep South *'Georgia': Leldy22 (talk) *'Florida': *Alabama: Reserved *Mississippi: Southwest *'Texas:' Local Mafia Boss (Talk) (Blog) *New Mexico: Shikata ga nai! 00:20, December 8, 2014 (UTC) *Arizona: -Seiga *Louisiana West Coast *'California': Tech (talk) 07:20, December 3, 2014 (UTC) *Oregon:Reserved *Washington: IrishPatriot (talk) 11:35, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Idaho *Nevada *Colorado Mid West *Montana *North Dakota *South Dakota: CaptainCain (talk) 00:21, December 7, 2014 (UTC) *Oklahoma *Missouri *Iowa *Minnesota *Add any that where missed Alaska and Hawaii *Alaska: Revolution 9 *Hawaii: More experinced players get priority on bolded nations. Map The Game 2025 ' launches his coup against the US government. Things do not go as planned however, and the government falls apart. With some military support and a portion of the US navy, he secures DC from the seceding states and prepares for the worst. The seceding US states also prepare to fight, each believing themselves the true successor of the US.(Seceding states and USR gain a Popular revolt for the first 5 turns) (Major enemy bonus granted to all states against the USR)' The Global Economy collapses, the UN is left in Ruins as the third of the "Big 5" collapses. Violence is on the rise world wide. Many US Soliders Stationed overseas and in other states return to their home states. The power vaccum caused by the loss of the US, China, and Russia only creates more problems. A border skirmish between North Korea and South Korea escaltes into a full fledge war, with South Korea sweeping through North Korea by years end. 'At the end of your turns, Write in parentheses whether or not you want half year turns or full year turns. '' '' New York: '''With the mysterious assassination of the US president, New York declares itself separate from the Union. The 42nd Infantry Division, along side numerous other military, law enforcement, and militia groups, form the New York Provisional Army and Navy. Weapons are smuggled in from the black market, or taken from the military and national guard bases in the state. We also begin to seek trading partners. Though the domestic economy is rattled (to say the least) by the collapse of the US, the provisional government of New York takes strides to protect and improve it's economy. '''We request alliances with the nations of Massachussets, Ohio, and Illinois. (MOD RESPONSE NEEDED FOR THE ALLIANCE WITH MA) * Republic of Massachusetts: 'We accept the alliance and express our gratitude over having had New York extend an olive branch to us. '''Michigan Republic: '''We declare independence from the USA, calling the current regime a dictatorship. We begin building up our military, and call upon other states to leave it as well. We ask for an alliance with Ohio and New York. We begin building military weapons to fight the USA, and prepare to invade states that are still loyal to it that border us. We state that we are a democratic republic, and will fight for our rights. James M. McFinn is elected the first President of Michigan, and hopefully not the last. The militia movement attempts to take control of the Upper Peninsula, but are soundly defeated. We launch a full scale invasion of Wisconsin so as to restore order to it. We land troops near Madison, and begin pushing towards it. ('half) Ohio: '''We are the third to last state to secede from the US, and still have most of our infrastructure intact. We declare ourselves to be somewhat like the former US was, and model our government off of the old one. We become a parliamentary republic. '''We accept the deal with New York and Michigan, but attempt to stay relatively isolated for the moment. Other than that, we try to bring up relations with Kentucky. (with secret plans of annexation later on). (Full year turns, probably) North Carolina: After waiting a few months and seeing that the former United States is in ruins, the government decides that it is best to declare independence from the United States of America. The somewhat of an economy begins to be rebuilt, with a problem already among us; the sea. Wilmington has few ships capable of reaching the strength enough to secure the former United States from potential foreign invaders, and is afraid that many others will fall into the wrong hands. As a result, an invasion on Norfolk, one of the former USAs' largest naval bases, is attacked to secure our nation and the rest on the former United States from foreign forces and to keep seas in a good hand of power between the former USA. (an alliance is Requested with Florida in case any other southern bound states try to attack us both. (half turns, let the fun last) South Dakota: After the collapse of the Federal Government's control in the nation Governor Shaun MacGregor calls up the State National Guard along with reservists and the various citizen militias to congregate on the Air base at Ellsworth. There they all agree to create to form the State's new army, the South Dakota Self Defense Force. Meanwhile city officials set a curfew and martial law is put into place. While Pierre, Aberdeen and Sioux Falls come quickly into control of the new nation's government while Rapid cit devolves into Chaos as looters, rioters and various other gangs force Police and city officials out of the city, cutting the city up between their various groups. The city is a battleground as racists, radicals and gangs fight it out in the streets, settling old scores. Governor MacGregor, after declaring his state's independence from the union orders various units of the South Dakota Self defense Force to surround the city and prepare to put down the rioters. Meanwhile Governor MacGregor secures his position at the head of the new nation's government, using his control over the army and police to solidify his rule. The new government begins to buildup its industrial capacity. 'We request an alliance with the Michigan Republic.' * Michigan Dip: '''We accept the alliance offer. '''New Mexico Things fall apart quickly after the collapse of the US. The governor initially tries to retain order, but is unable to prevent societal chaos. After the government becomes unable to pay the border guards, having prioritized the National Guard and army, they mutiny and abandon their posts. Immediately, tens of thousands of Mexicans cross the border. Militias launch attacks on Mexican immigrants across the state. Having had enough, the ethnically Mexican portion of the population, which makes up about 60%, revolts, supported by most of the other ethnic minorities and the cartels, overthrowing the governor (who is shot) and declaring the Republic of Nuevo Mexico, adopting a constitution based on the Mexican Constitution of 1917. The anti-immigrant militias disintegrate as the cartels deploy thousands of battle-hardened killers, armed with modern weapons. The National Guard and army either join the new government or disband and leave, while rapid recruitment enables the army to be reformed, largely now made up of those loyal to the new government. Weapons pour north over the now open border. The new President, Ayala Salazar, forms a junta made up of left-wing groups, reconquista advocates, cartel interests, and Pueblo Indian local governments. The situation has stabilized by the year's end. An alliance is requested with California and Louisiana (Mod for Louisiana), and full turns *Louisiana Response (RNG USED, 1-10, ODD NO, EVEN YES, RESULT:6)Louisiana accepts an Alliance. * Cali: Accepted Colorado After the collapse of the United States of America, Colorado immediately declares a state of emergency, and the governor declares the Mountain Republic of Colorado, and becomes the first president. A congress modeled off of the one of the late United States is formed, and counties are merged to form territories. Mexican immigrants are deported south, and the border is closed. Local militias, activists, and the national guard, as well as former US military men from Colorado make up the New Colorado Army. Pennsylvania: 'Kevin Lopez becomes the first President of the nation. We leave the U.S, becoming the 5th nation to leave. We start to farm food only for our nation. Steel and oil are our biggest industries. The military starts to form. A boarder control team is set up on the Penn/New Jersey boarder. We ask New York for an alliance. The economy starts to rebuild itself after we leave the U.S. '(full years) Arizona: Arizona cedes from the former US, and the Federal Republic of Arizona is established. Spanish is made a co-official language along with English. A trade agreement is offered with California and Nuevo Mexico. Barbara Rubin becomes the first President of the nation. Meanwhile, the government declares neutrality but builds up the military for only defensive purposes. (Full turns) Nuevo Mexico accepts the trade agreement. US Remnant: Following Jonathan Friedman's coup, the Provisional Emergency Government of the United States of America is born, also known as the United States Remnant, which secures Washington D.C. and the area around the city, establishing a temporary defensive perimeter. We officially declare to the seceded states to expect no recognition from the Provisional Government. We begin to put down any secessionist sentiment in occupied regions, and decide to immediately invoke the National Restoration and Restructuring Plan, which calls for the restoration of the country in a gradual plan that calls for military action against secessionists and the restoration of the Federal Government in the current civil war's aftermath, should the Provisional Government survive, and lastly, for the gradual process of rebuilding the ruined nation. Meanwhile, any available national guard still not under state control is ordered to head to the D.C. area to be temporarily integrated into the recently reestablished US Armed Forces. (Full turns, my good sirs.) California: '''We double expand infrastructure. '''We request an alliance with Washington. '''The República de Nueva Estados Unidos de América(NEUA) is established. Spanish and English are the official languages. Juan Toledo is the first president. '''We request Nevada to join our country, as we can thrive if we join each other.(MOD RESPONSE). '''We immediately begin construction of our navy, starting with 3 destroyers and 2 submarines. The fifth fleet, previously in Bahrain, returns to the US, and decides to stay in California, granting us a navy. (full)' '''Umm... Map. Fleet in Bahrain is not going anywhere near California, I think.' *'Washington Diplomacy: '''Washington accepts the Alliance. *'If you want to openly decalre yourself the only sucssesor, then you can't go building alliances. Most states belive themselves to be so but do not openly state so. ~Edge''' *'Nevada Response (MOD RESPONSE): We reject (Popular Revolt still in effect, you need to take nations with Force during this time).' Washington: Washington secceds from the US.' '''the United Republic of Washington (hereby it shall be United Republic of Washington) is established. we ask for a NAP with Oregon. military is vastly improven. the Independents (due to the United Republic of Washington being new-founded) are the only parties in the Senate and House of Represantives. Seattle becomes capital, and the Washington State Legislature is being rebuilt, to hold more seats. (half turns) '''Maine:'more logging is happing make maine a powerhouse and also lobster and seafood world gets more of maines seafood. Republic of Massachusetts: With the assassination of the President, Massachusetts anounced its secession from the Union. Once this had been done, it was important for Massachusetts to maintain a stable economy as well as to protect it's trade; therefore we set out to bring forth a series of economic reforms. Orders were given to transform the navy that would be strong enough to defend the coasts and to modernize the military in order to push back any invasion. Governor Charlie Baker took up the position of President and orders were given to launch an attack upon Vermont in order to unite the state with Massachusetts. Meanwhile, with New York having sent an alliance to us; we accepted it with gratitude. Texas: Following the assassination of the President, we secede under the name of the One Star Republic. We declare permanent and unequivocal independence from the United States. Mining and Steel Refining are uped, as is the production of Oil, which we offer to sell to any legitimate government willing to recognise the One Star Republic's sovereignty All military units within our territory swear allegiance to the One Star Republic, and we request that all Texans serving in other units around the Former United States return to their home state. As members of the Mexican Cartels invade New Mexico, a conscription order is announced, and tens of thousands of reserves and those trained to fight are immediately called up, with potentially hundreds of thousands more available if necessary.' War is declared.' We request that California breaks off its alliance with the gangs that are running roughshod over American Citizens. Texan troops move into New Mexico. Mil & Inf *'United Republic of Washington diplomacy: Washington recognizes Texas.'